Wemma Adoption
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma are having problems having a baby, so they look into adoption. Rated M for mild sex talk :
1. Chapter 1

Will and Emma have been married for almost four years now and have been trying to have a baby but it wasn't working out for them. So Will thought maybe adoption would be a good alternative for them so they could have children.

"I don't know Will it's not the same as having my own child"

"Honey it's not like were going to stop trying to have a baby, I'm sure one day we will have one of our own, and if we adopted a little baby we would love it just like it was our own."

Tears started to fall from her eyes

"Honey what's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you"

"I feel like a failure as a wife, I can't even give you the one thing that you want in this world"

"Em, honey, Your not a failure as a wife, you are the best wife I could ask for, and I want you more then anything, a kid would be great but if that's not possible then that's fine with me also"

"Then why do you want to adopt a kid if it's not that important to you"

"I just wanted to throw that option out there" Will said as he cradled Emma in his arms as they sat on the couch together

"Ok we can start looking into the adoption process but promise me Will that we are going to keep trying to have a baby of our own"

"That's an easy promise to keep since that means more time with you at night" Will said as he winked at Emma

Emma playfully slapped his chest "I swear is sex all you think about?"

"Well no…I think about you all the time and being able to spend as much time with you as possible"

"So your saying that you think about me all the time but don't think about sex all the time"

"Fine you caught me I do think about sex a lot, how can I not when I have a beautiful and sexy wife like you, I'd be crazy if I didn't think about spending even moment of everyday with you in bed" Will chuckled "and you mean to tell me you don't have the same desires as I do"

Emma laughed "Your right I do think about that a lot too, but come on how could I not think about sex with you as my husband" Emma smiled "and to tell you the truth" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck "This conversation is really turning me on" Emma said as she kissed Will's lips

Will returned the kiss, which turned into a hot make-out session. They pulled away to catch their breath "I think we should continue this in the bedroom" Will smiled at Emma. Will picked Emma up and Emma's legs wrapped around Will's waist and they once again connected their lips together and Will made his way to their bedroom. As they reached there bed Will laid Emma on their bed and he was soon on top of her. Will's hands were wondering down Emma's side then his hand went under her shirt and Will soon unbuttoned her blouse and threw that on the ground. Pretty soon the heat between them was boiling hot.

When they were all done Will and Emma laid in bed in each others arms

"That was amazing Will, I think that was the best sex we have had yet"

"Yes that was amazing" Will said as he kissed Emma's cheek "I love you so much"

"I love you Will" Emma said as she looked up at Will "How about tomorrow we call an adoption place and look into adoption"

Will was shocked to hear her say that "are you sure about that honey we don't have to if you don't want to"

"No Will I want to for you and for me, I think it would be good for us"

"Ok babe if you are sure about it then we can look into it"

"Yeah I'm sure about it" Emma smiled at Will

The next morning Will and Emma took their showers, got dressed and ate breakfast and then started looking at adoption places online.

"This place looks good Will"

"Alright I will give them a call right now" Will then called and talked to a lady. After about 45 minutes Will hung up the phone. "Well they said they will have to come over here to see our living situations to see if were fit enough to adopt a child then if they like us it can take as little as a couple months or years. She said it probably won't take long since there facility is overcrowded. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds wonderful, thanks for everything" Emma said as she hugged Will

"No problem Honey" Will said and then kissed her

About five weeks have now passed. Will and Emma had just gotten a call saying that there was a teenage girl who was looking to give up her baby for adoption. The girls due date was soon approaching and Emma was starting to feel sick.

"Honey, Are you ok you look like your going to be sick"

"I don't know whats wrong with me, I feel nauseous, I think im just excited knowing that soon were going to have a baby"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah its just strange that today everything is normal and who knows it could be tomorrow when we have a baby living with us"

"Yes it is strange but we are prepared for this baby, and we are going to be great parents" Will said as he kissed Emma

Emma quickly pulled away and Will could tell by the green color on her face that she was going to be sick. Emma quickly ran into the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet, Will quickly followed her and held her hair back for her.

"I don't know why I feel like this"

"Maybe we should go to the doctor"

"No Will I'll be fine"

"Honey we need to take care of this, we can't bring a baby home if your sick" Will said as Emma nodded agreeing with Will.

Will called the doctor to schedule an appointment for Emma. "Ok Em we have an appointment in a hour"

"Ok thanks Will" Emma looked up at Will with those sad looking puppy eyes "I hate feeling like this"

"I know you do" Will said as he kissed her forehead "But the doctor will give you some medication to help make you feel better"

Will and Emma were in the car on the way to the doctor, which thankfully wasn't far cause Emma was feeling nauseous just being in the car. When they arrived Emma was relieved to be there cause she was so close to feeling sick again. They headed into the doctors and signed in and then sat down and waited. The doctor finally called Emma in and she put a gown on and sat on the examining table and waited for the doctor. The doctor came in and examined Emma then asked her a few questions, he then ordered a blood test for Emma.

"What do you think is wrong?" Will asked

"I'm not sure Emma has no temperature or swollen throat, her only symptom is being nauseous, so the blood test will help determine what is really wrong. I wont be able to get you the results till Monday since its so late into Friday, but we will give you a call with the results but in the meantime I will give you something to help with the nausea until we know for sure what is wrong."

"Ok thank you doctor" Emma said

Emma got dressed then got her blood drawn and got the medicine from the doctor and headed home.

Monday came quickly and Emma was feeling better with the medicine the doctor gave her. Emma was at home waiting for the doctor to call when the phone. Emma assumed it was the doctor but it wasn't, it was the hospital saying that the teenage girl carrying their child was in labor. Emma was excited and nervous at the same time, and of course she was home by herself cause she stayed home from work. Emma quickly called Will to tell him and he said he was on his way to pick Emma up and then head over to the hospital. Will soon arrived and they grabbed the car seat and the bag that they packed with diapers, clothes etc.

Will and Emma arrived at the hospital and waited in the waiting room for some news on their baby. Around one in the afternoon the doctor came out and said congratulations it's a healthy baby boy. Will and Emma were so happy and excited that they were going to soon be parents to a little boy, they both decided on the name Matthew Schuester. As they were celebrating Emma's phone rang.

"Will it's the doctor calling about my test results" Emma answered the phone

"Hello Mrs. Schuester?"

"Yes this is she"

Emma nearly passed out; she slowly sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room "Are you serious?"

Will didn't know what was going on but it made him nervous cause she didn't look happy. "Honey what is it?" Will asked as he sat down next to Emma and put his arm around her

"Ok thank you doctor" Emma then hung up the phone "I can't believe this" Emma mumbled to herself

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Emma looked up and smiled at Will "I'm pregnant!"

A/N Thanks for reading! tell me what you think; if I get enough reviews I will continue with the story line, thanks to sarahmary101 for the idea of this story! Remember to follow me on twitter Wemma_Gleek719


	2. Chapter 2

Emma slowly sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room _Im pregnant_ she thought to herself.

"Emma…Emma?" Will said trying to get her to say something "Emma honey say something"

Emma came back to reality "I can't believe it"

"Are you upset or just in shock?" Will asked her

"Im in shock but im happy at the same time" Emma said with a smile as she looked up at Will "We just found out that were going to be parents twice today, Are you ok with this Will?"

"Of course I'm ok with this sweetheart, remember I told you when we started this whole adoption process I promised you that we were going to try to have a child on our own. This happened sooner then we thought but it's nothing that we can't handle"

"We can handle anything that comes our way" Emma said as Will leaned over and kissed her

The doctor walked into the room and asked Will and Emma if they wanted to meet their son, and of course they said yes. The doctors led them into the nursery and one of the nurses picked up a baby and walked over to the window and held a baby, there baby boy, up so they could get a good look at their son.

Emma started to tear up "He is beautiful" Emma said as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"I can't believe he is ours, all ours, that's our son" Will said as his eyes were starting to cloud up his eyes

The doctor told them that they could take him home in a couple of days

"Thank you Doctor" Will said

Will and Emma didn't want to leave their son but knew they had to leave for the night.

Two days have now passed and Will and Emma couldn't wait to go to the hospital to pick up their baby boy, Matthew. Will packed the car seat in the car and they then left for the hospital. After arriving there they had to sign some papers for the hospital and then the adoption agency lady was there also so they could sign the adoption papers. After signing all the necessary papers they went over to the nursery, where the nurse brought little Matthew out and handed him off to Emma.

"I can't believe were parents Will!" Emma started to tear up again with tears of joy

Emma then handed Matthew off to Will to let him hold their son "I their little fella" Will said as he kissed Matthew's forehead

Will then place Matthew into his car seat and they were having a little bit of trouble figuring out how to buckle him in. A nurse from inside the nursery saw them struggling and went to help them. Will and Emma felt embarrassed that they couldn't even figure out a simple thing like buckling their son into his car seat.

"Don't worry every new parent struggles with this" the nurse told them

"Thank you so much for helping" Will said with a light chuckle

Soon after getting Matthew into the car they were finally on there way home and start there new life with there baby.

Will and Emma were headed down a difficult path of ups and downs. They were going to be dealing with a newborn baby for the first time and dealing with Emma being pregnant for the first time ever also. Will and Emma knew this was going to be difficult but they knew that they would help each other out and get through it together.

A/N Thanks for reading! This is gonna be the last chapter but I will continue writing about baby Matthew and Emma's pregnancy!

Remember to follow me on twitter Wemma_Gleek719 and also a big shoutout to my friend SarahMary101 who gave me the idea for this story.


End file.
